


All I need

by ZADRGirl55



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZADRGirl55/pseuds/ZADRGirl55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Paige wakes up from dying all she needs is Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I need

Paige woke up entwined with Tony after their latest fight. It was fogy, the circumstances leading up to a death always where, but it seemed neither of them had won this one. Though by the looks of it, she had perished first. She remembered something about them being late. Or was it that Tony was being stubborn and wouldn't do anything fun and creative? Those where really the only things they fought about. Her clock was just as stubborn as she was, and neither of them would ever change their ways, not even for the other. Especially not for the other, and that was exactly why she loved her clock. She sighed contently and he stirred in his death induced sleep. She pulled her pen out of his chest so that it wouldn't discomfort him when he awoke. She smiled down at him as his eyes fluttered open, tossing the pen to the side. Tony smiled back at her, and in one fluid movement pulled the sword out of her stomach. Oh that darned sword, she still wasn't alive enough to feel, so she hadn't noticed it. But her clock had. He noticed everything. Like how, snuggled into him, she noticed the steady rhythm of his heart. One second, two seconds, three seconds. Under any other circumstances, a steady rhythm like this would drive her mad. But this was the steady rhythm of her clock ticking along. After dying it was always a soothing sound. She wondered what, if anything, about her presence after waking up, soothed Tony the way his heart beat soothed her. She would never get around to asking though. She was always to tired when she woke up, and by the time she had energy to question things the thought would be gone. For now though, she was content to stay here, on the blood covered floor, with Tony's chin resting on her hair, and Tony's arms wrapped around her waist. Everything was perfect, and latter, they would start all over again. And it would be perfect.


End file.
